Inu Yasha's Betrayal
by Namster
Summary: Sesshoumaru is the worst demon to run into nowadays, and Inu Yasha is the one too save you, but what if it was the other way around? And what if Sesshoumaru was dead? Who would protect you then? Well Jing of course! Will Inu Yasha become good again? Is Pr


The air was moist and hot. Jing stood and looked up at the capital of thieves, the biggest city of thieves. ever. "Nothing but scoundrels and low-lives here Jing, let's go to a city with more chicks!" Remarked Kir. "There's one." Jing said. He pointed to a girl in a red short -sleeved kimono, with the side split. She had blonde hair and cat ears, and a cattail. She turned to them. She had a sad expression on her face. She walked over to them. "You are Jing, am I correct? I have heard of you. You are a legend among my people." Said the girl. "And what is your name beautiful?" Flirted Kir. "My name is Princess Anastasia. I am searching for a demon named Inu Yasha, he is highly wanted were I come from. I will pay you if you catch him. He is very tricky to catch, and has killed many of our men. Since you are so powerful, we have chosen you too complete this deed for a healthy sum of money." Explained the princess. "Money? There's no need." Said Jing politely. The girl's expression turned from sad to happy as she giggled at what Jing said. "No pay? If that is what you wish!" The girl remarked "No, no, Jing was just kiddin', we'll take the money!" said Kir "I don't need any money. We'll do it for free. "Thank you so very much young heroes! I will inform one of my guards to come fetch us." The girl smiled "I shall go find him, He will contact a horse rider to come pick us up" The girl walked away.  
  
~~~~ IN THE FOREST~~~~  
  
"Bitch! I can't believe she scratched me! She has no rite what-so-ever!" Yelled Inu Yasha as he walked through the forest looking for Princess Anastasia. "I will have her kingdom soon enough! I still can't believe Sesshoumaru is on her side. it makes me sick! I hate my brother! He is a betrayer!" Inu Yasha punched a tree and left a large dent. Suddenly he saw something that made him jump. Sesshoumaru! How? I thought I killed him long ago! And he's even in full strength! Dammit! Inu Yasha jumped into a tree to try a sneak attack on Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha jumped down and drew the Tetsuaiga. Sesshoumaru looked up, but not in time. The Tetsuaiga thrust into Sesshoumaru's arm like an arrow. He fell to the ground and gripped his right arm. "Inu Yasha. It seems we meet again brother." Said Sesshoumaru as he looked up at Inu Yasha. "And, for the last time brother! For, on this very day, I shall slay you!" Inu Yasha raised his sword. "Brother, I wanted to." Sesshoumaru's joints loosened and he lay on the ground, his heart still and cold. "Se-Sesshoumaru!! Brother!" A small boy ran out of the thick greening. He was wearing a white suit like Sesshoumaru's. He had long blue hair braided tightly. "Murderer!! You killed my brother!! Inu Yasha! I will never forgive you for killing my brother!" The boy started to cry. He looked human. How could a runt like him be Sesshoumaru's brother? He was human. He ran back into the bushes sobbing.  
  
~~~~THE CAPITAL OF THEIVES~~~~  
  
"No! I can't believe it! I won't! Sesshoumaru was slain by Inu Yasha? If you are lying.!" Her messenger cut off Princess Anastasia. "I am sorry mistress, but it is true, you must believe it. I am sorry that such a tragedy has occurred." The messenger said "Who has caused this?? Tell me before I mount your head on my wall!!!" The princess ordered gruffly. "I-it was Inu Yasha milady. Shall we send an attack team?" Said the messenger "No, Inu Yasha has gone to far this time! I shall deal with him myself!!" Declared Princess Anastasia. "Will you bring Jing with you milady?" asked the messenger "No, I must do this myself. Jing will only be in my way. "As you wish mistress, but please don't be irrational. And don't put yourself in serious danger." The messenger turned around and left. "I swear I will avenge Sesshoumaru's death!" She clenched her fists as she made her promise.  
  
~~~~ END OF CHAPTER 1~~~~  
  
Me: So, how do you like my story? Please review please and thank you! I want to know just how good my story is if it's good at all ^__^ Well, that's all 4 now! Bye-Bye! 


End file.
